


Rainbow!

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, pure fluff, rainbow haired michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rainbow haired Michael… from a bet.</p>
<p>It’d been a bet- Whoever could 100% Destiny first won whatever amount was put in by the six, the loser would have to do something. Gavin made the bet with Michael, and Michael had lost… his punishment was to permanently dye his hair rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow!

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt (it was really a picture… from like 7-8ish months ago)- had to take it… Enjoy this lil cuteness as I write out some new chapters of GHTB!

Michael slumped over on the closed toilet seat, his chin on his palm, his elbow on his knee. “I can’t believe I agreed to this…”

Lindsay, who was in front of him and in charge of the dying process, laughed as she carefully applied the blue to his bangs. Luckily, it’d been a little while ( _almost a year_ ) since he’d cut his hair so it was shaggy and he could cut it off if it turned out badly. Lindsay promised it wouldn’t though- she said that she knew what she was doing and she’d make it look good, since his hair had length to it.

“Don’t make it look like shit Linds…” Michael groaned, starting to get really impatient. “If you I’ll kill you.” It was an empty threat, Lindsay knew.

“I won’t! You’ll look fantastic and your boyfriends will adore you,” she cooed, her non-glove covered hand pinching her best friend’s cheek. Just the mention of the Jersey man’s boyfriends made him blush. He wondered how it would turn out… and just how much teasing he’d face when he got home that night.

“Just hurry it up, I’m sick of waiting,” Michael frowned.

“Alright! I’m almost done… Just have to add the indigo…” Lindsay responded, giggling at Michael’s grumpiness.

 

Michael stopped his car in the driveway, turning off the engine, and deciding to sit there for a minute. He looked in the rearview mirror, seeing his hair. At his bangs were blue, purple, and indigo, and as it got to the back of his head, it faded off into warmer colors. It went from teal, to green, to yellow, to orange, to true, vibrant red in the back. Lindsay at made it fade almost flawlessly.

He could admit it- she’d done a good job. It didn’t look bad on him at all… It looked… _awesome_.

The Jersey man took a deep breath, running a hand through his slightly damp hair before taking the key out of the ignition and opening the door. In a minute or less, he’d face his boyfriends and their teasing. Someone inside must’ve noticed the car pull up, the door opened and whoever it was waited on the porch for Michael. It’d been Geoff, but he could see the figures of his other four boyfriends right behind him. Michael walked up the steps, having on a sheepish smile as he looked up into Geoff’s sleepy blue-grey eyes.

“Holy shit,” the tattooed man let out a breath, reaching out a hand to run through his boyfriend’s hair.

“I know,” Michael chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Geoff lightly on the lips. “Doesn’t look half bad, huh?”

“Not at all,” another voice spoke, Michael looked up to see a smiling Ryan. “My cute rainbow Michael.”

That made the Jersey man blush as he walked through the doorway, Geoff’s hand slipping into his. There was a loud yell from the end of the entrance hall, it was Gavin. The man behind the bet that had made him do this.

“Micoo! You look adorable!” The Brit yelled, running down the hall to see Michael closer. “Aw! Lindsay made you _adorable_!”

If Michael’s blush could get more intense, it just did.

There was a wave of praise, Jack calling him cute, Ryan acting protective of his ‘rainbow boy’, Gavin just continuing to ‘aw’, Ray couldn’t stop running his hands through it, and Geoff couldn’t stop staring with a look of happiness on his lips and shining brightly in his eyes.

The reactions from his boyfriends had gone wonderfully; they all loved it, and wanted his hair to be like it forever. Luckily- Lindsay had bought permanent dye… The reactions the next day from the community and the company were just as good as his boyfriend’s. No, actually, his boyfriends’ were better.

They were _always_ better.


End file.
